


Человеческие эмоции

by Crazy_Maestro, Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), star trek kelvin timeline
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Maestro/pseuds/Crazy_Maestro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>В фанфике описываются события, совпадающие по времени с фильмом "Стартрек: Возмездие".</p>
    </blockquote>





	Человеческие эмоции

**Author's Note:**

> В фанфике описываются события, совпадающие по времени с фильмом "Стартрек: Возмездие".

Вайнона выпустила изо рта облачко дыма и стряхнула пепел в окно. Стоило бы, наверное, побегать и поорать, как остальные, – но на это не было абсолютно никакого настроения.   
  
У нее уже неделю как никакого настроения не водилось.  
  
Крис, они с Крисом... В общем, сложно было найти такого друга, как Крис. У него просто дар был – таскать в зубах непутевых болванчиков, вытаскивая их из любой задницы, в которую они с упорством себя загоняли.  
  
А его не вытащили вот. Спасибо, что хоть сообщили.  
  
Во рту повис приятный привкус вишни. Отличные, жаль, что кончились почти. Мэнди ей не много их прислала в последний раз – никто же не рассчитывал, что он будет последним. Так получилось. Даже Сарек приезжал, тоже в больницу, кстати. Ее еще не выпустили тогда, да – вулканец притащил какие-то странные желтые цветы.  
  
Сан-Франциско за окном пылал, по коридорам госпиталя пробегали доктора. Огромная махина упала, черная вся. Разве Флот переходил на черные? Вайнона затянулась в последний раз, вспоминая. Вроде не переходил.  
  
Джим тоже был там где-то. Он не навещал еще, но она знала все равно. Может, как раз горел вдалеке вместе с городом. Когда они в последний раз виделись, месяца четыре назад?  
  
Она с неудовольствием посмотрела на правый локоть, все еще чуть фиолетовый на сгибе. Целых три точки – раньше хватало и одной. А теперь что? Даже не страшно. Страх-то уж могли бы оставить, вроде базовая эмоция.  
  
А так – даже порыдать нечем. Внизу людей размазывает в пасту, а ей нечем плакать. И чувствовать, кажется, нечем тоже.  
  
Ни ярости, ни замешательства, ни одиночества. И даже страха не осталось.  
  
Чертовы транквилизаторы. 


End file.
